


Adopted By 5 Seconds Of Summer

by luke_is_a_kirby



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_is_a_kirby/pseuds/luke_is_a_kirby
Summary: All their lives, Evan and Tivana have never had a home simply because they never belonged. They've been moved from foster home to foster home; orphanage to orphanage, never getting adopted, only because they never wanted to separate. What happens when a pure struck of luck not only lands them a home and a sense of belonging, but also getting adopted by one of the biggest bands in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this work is on Wattpad @BrokenPromises4U if you want to check it out. I just thought, hey it's almost a new year so I'd start fresh on all my accounts and merge stories and stuff to one account for better management. I hope you like it and share some love because I have no clue if I'm going to continue this or not. Enjoy!

Evan's P.O.V.

"Ev!" I looked up, hearing my name being called, only to see no one around. "Psst, up here."

I scrunched my forehead, looking around in frustration when I couldn't find Tivana anywhere.

"Evan!" I jumped, letting out a squeak of surprise when my twin sister had fallen down in front of me, landing in a crouched position before falling on her bum.

"Um, where'd you come from?" She giggled and pointed up at the ceiling. I craned my neck to look up and found some pipes leading around the whole building. "And what were you doing up there?"

"Nothing much, just exploring." I nodded in response and helped her up from her position on the floor, "What are you doing?"

"Come on," I replied. "Let's go look around. She looped her arm around my own in response as we stepped into the hallway of our new, most likely temporary orphanage.

"So, what did you find on your exploration?" Tivana shrugged and said 'nothing much'.

"Oh, I did hear about these groups of girls talking about this famous band or something visiting us." She furrowed her eyebrows as if her thoughts were hurting her, "I can't remember the name though."

I shrugged it off as we finally step outside, our arms unlocked from each other as I took in the sun's rays while Tivana took a seat in the shade of a large growing tree.

"I can't believe we're in LA," I hummed in response. "Do you think it'll be different this time?"

I sighed before answering, "I don't know T, I guess we just have to believe, maybe this time will be different. And maybe not, but we only have a couple years left until we're legal, we'll be okay in the end."

Tivana didn't say anything, only sliding closer to me as I wrap my arm around her, the two of us just taking in our new surroundings. Who knows, maybe T is right, things will be different. I just hope for the good.

.

I groaned stretching from my spot on the bed still, eyes blinking from the sunlight attacking my face at the moment. Who the hell opened the curtains.

I felt someone shaking me gently as I rolled away from them, turning my back. "E, wake up."

"WhY?" I stretched out the ‘y’ as Tivana kept shaking me, letting out pleas in doing so. I jolted in shock and fright when the door to our room was slammed open, an echoing taking its place shortly after.

"You two, get up now. We have some very important visitors coming and I don't need you ruining it for the others," The lady who owned the orphanage gave us one last glare before slamming the door shut.

"That's why," I looked up at my twin to see her sitting closer to me than she was before.

I let out one last sigh before rolling out of bed, and went to grab some clothes to shower. "What's so important anyways?"

Tivana nibbled on her bottom lip, "Remember the band I told you about, who’s name I can’t remember?" She paused and waited for my small nod. "Well they're coming today and apparently there's going to be a camera going around for their vlog or channel or something.

"Oh."

"Yeah, um. Go shower, I'll wait for you." I nodded and turned the knob to our room before walking down the hall to the bathroom we shared with some other kids.

.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you two wouldn't show up at all," The lady whose I name I couldn't be bothered to remember huffed at us in frustration. "I want you to be on your best behaviors. Especially you two. You will act sophisticated in front of the camera and nothing less, understand."

When neither of us gave her an indication of understanding, she growled and narrowed her eyes at us, she opened her mouth to probably bad mouth us when one of the helpers rapped her fist on the wall, diverting the woman's attention on her.

"Ma'am, the boys and the crew are here and they would like a word with you before they start." She nodded her head and frantically rushed over to them, not giving us a second look.

T and I shared a look before shaking our heads and heading into the sitting room with the rest of the kids.

.

I hooked my arm into Tivana's locked ones, as we watched the smaller kids run around with two of the band members while the other two were chatting and signing things for the older kids.

Tivana leaned into me tiredly as we both sat down under the tree we discovered yesterday, which was a little far off from the orphanage, yet close enough in sight if you looked.

I closed my eyes, basking in the sun's glow when I was suddenly covered in shade and blinked my eyes open.

It was one of the band members, and he was looking at us with curiosity while another on was standing behind him, grinning widely at us.

"Hi! I'm Michael, and that's Ashton." Michael flashed me a wide smile as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" T shuffled in my lap and answered.

"Trying to sleep, but I guess not anymore." Ashton grinned.

"Sassy, just like Calum?"

"Calum? He's our other band member," Confusion danced across my features before resuming its natural expression.

"Excuse Michael, but he meant what are you guys doing away from the other kids?" Ashton questioned.

I shrugged, not really answering, "They're so shy and quiet. How old are you guys?"

"We turn 15 next month," Michael's gaze never left mine's even as Tivana answered.

"You guys are twins?" I nodded once out of habit, "Cool."

Michael looked pleased he had gotten a reaction out of me before taking a seat next to me, Ashton sitting in front of us, forming a small circle of some sort.

"You guys don't seem to speak much, do you?" When neither of us responded, the two just chuckled. "I'm intrigued by you guys, you shy away from other people, you're twins, and you don't speak much-"

"That sounds like a fanfiction our fans would write." Michael interrupted Ashton.

"And how would you know?" For some reason, I could see Ashton ask the same question to Michael, but with his hands on his hips, looking like a mother, which made me snicker as well as Tivana, whom had probably came to the same image.

"They laughed! Say something else stupid and funny!" Michael rolled his eyes at Ashton.

"It wasn't even meant to be funny," He spoke with a smile on his face, watching us in some odd form of adoration.

T shifted positions moving her head from my lap and sat up, before curling back up into my chest as we sat chest to back. "Fucking adorable-"

"Hey don't swear." Ashton glared at Michael, still resembling a mother hen and I couldn't help, but stifle my laugh.

The four of us sat in silence, Tivana and I looking at the scenery while the other two switched back and forth between the kids of the orphanage and us.

My eye lids became droopy from the sudden relaxation I felt from being outdoors doing absolutely nothing, and jolted when I felt Tivana shoot up so suddenly.

I sat up and looked in the direction T had first looked at for a short second before curling back into my original position and spotted a camera pointed right at us. Oh, we were being filmed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I felt Michael and Ashton's stares, as if calculating how I would react to being on camera. I leant back into the tree I was laying against and started to close my eyes again when I heard many, loud footsteps coming our way.

I sighed softly, but reopened my eyes and slouched down in disappointment. The two boys turned towards what I was looking at and could only smile tightly at the large crowd approaching.

"Sorry guys," Ashton and Michael apologized, giving us light-tipped smiles before standing up to greet the wave of fans.

I looked down when I felt Tivana tugging at the bottom of my shirt and looked at her in question. She pointed up towards our window and I nodded, understanding the sudden need to escape and hide.

We both stood up and walked away, making sure to not get spotted by anyone who wanted to stop us and ran up to our room. She handed me an earbud while I grabbed some fruit for us to snack on as we left, unnoticed from the front and walked down the block, bobbing our heads to the music.

.

I looked up at the sky as Tivana and I walked back to the orphanage, feeling so calm and at peace. I loved the night, I snuggled more into my sister's side as the wind picked up, making me shiver.

She looked at me in concern and took off my old sports sweater and gave to me to put on. I huffed but agreed because she was dressed in leggings and a long sleeved-sweater, and wouldn't get sick. I on the other hand was not dressed for the night and could only huddle even closer to T for warmth.

She slung an arm over my shoulder and pulled me into her embrace as we continued our trek home.

.

Tivana opened the door and pushed me inside gently before following after me, closing the door behind her.

"There you two are," I looked towards the direction of the voice and saw the Mrs. Cainber, the owner, glaring down at us with her red, beady eyes. "You have some people who are interested in you."

T and I shared a glance, looking confused, this was only our first week and there haven't been any couples looking for someone our age. The two of us trailed behind the Mrs. Cainber, slowly, leaving a good amount of distance between us.

I stepped into the kitchen to be greeted with the warmth of the stove cooking, and four tall men, two of which I recognized.

"Here the two are, always running off and returning at night, such difficult children if you ask me," She gave us a look of disdain and disgust before heading off into her office, a room down the hall from the kitchen.

"Hi!" Michael waved at us enthusiastically. Tivana waved back shyly as I was in no mood to talk and it would seem disrespectful if neither of us greeted them back.

"Hey guys, this tall bloke is Luke and this is Calum, the one I was telling you about." Ash smiled shyly and waved to them as well. "Is your brother okay? He's the one that normally responds."

I lifted my gaze from the ground to them to see the four band mates looking at me in concern. It shocked me into the core and I took a small step, I hoped went unnoticed and saw Luke furrow his eyebrows in confusion at my action.

I flushed and resumed staring down at the floor again avoiding all their stares. I heard footsteps that got louder as if someone was approaching us and looked back up to see Ashton standing a good distance away, yet close enough to see and feel the worry radiating off of him.

I saw Michael move as well to stand next to Ashton before the other two followed, yet stood a little further back, thankfully. I pushed myself into Tivana's hold on me from earlier and was now half hiding behind my twin.

A small grin appeared on Calum's face as he cooed at me, "He's adorable, what are their names?"

Tivana and I didn't say anything and only tensed in response, "Don't know, they weren't talking much and avoided any social interaction if they could."

T finally spoke up, her voice soft, yet determined and asked the question on both our minds, "Why are you still here talking to us?"

The four band mates exchanged looks before Ashton took a step forward and answered, "We were thinking about adopting you two.

I froze, feeling Tivana freeze from my side too, as the air left my lungs. Adopt?! US? The BOTH of Us? The last time someone wanted to adopted both of us, it didn't really go as planned. They really wanted T, but she wouldn't budged and they ended up taking both of us in, only to later try to drop me off at a different orphanage.

It was by far the worst experience we've had in this life and I planned on never going through it again. We've both been so cautious of couples showing interest in us, that we've been so hostile and never got adopted, not that I blamed them.

I mean who would want a set of twins who's never had a real home, and has been living through this system our entire lives? Tivana and I didn't even socialize with other people at school let alone the kids at the orphanage as well.

Michael must have seen the looks on our faces because he finally spoke up, his voice serious for once. "We're not kidding, Ash and I kind of fell for you two and management has been pestering us to mature more, and you guys already have our hearts. Fuck Ashton and I both would've adopted you even if Calum and Luke didn't agree. That's how much we care.

"We want to give you a chance at a new life, a clean slate out of the system. But only if you want us to. We're going back on tour soon, but we'll figure it out, we just-"

Ashton cut Michael off, whom had started to ramble, but finalized the question, "I know you don't know anything about us,  nor us about you and that should be a reason why we shouldn't do this, but things will work out in the end. And answer this, we want to give you a chance at a new life, would you take it?"

.

I looked up at the ceiling, disbelief filling me as I replayed the same scene over and over in my head, not really believing it, as hope filled my insides.

A new chance, a fresh start, all with four boys who had no idea what they were doing. Was it worth the risk? I kept questioning myself, over and over before turning over to my side.

My eyes fluttered shut, my fingers pressed against my forehead in weak attempts to stop the migraine approaching. My eyes opened on its own accords when I felt my bed dip down on the right and turned to face my twin sister.

She looked pale and tired, but still layed her hands on top of mine's and started massaging my temples. I sighed in content as I looked at Tivana, she looked; distant.

"You okay T?" She hummed, my bright baby blues meeting her harsh oceans; soft rapids meeting calm storms. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Sleep, you need it. Or else you'll wake up a grump."

She rolled her eyes at me, grins falling onto our faces at the sense of peace that settled upon the two of us.

"Do you think it'll be for good?" I made no move to open my eyes, and only cuddled into my sister further as I answered.

"I hope, I really do hope."

.

T and I sat on the last steps of the orphanage, our things packed by our sides as we waited for the four boys to turn in the last of the paperwork, finalizing our release from the system. And yet they were already ten minutes late, nearing twenty.

And it just made me think, what if they changed their minds, what if they decided they couldn't handle two fourteen year olds? Not that we could blame them. Tivana pulled me into her side, hearing my sad sigh as we both stared at the clock.

All the hope I had began withering away as the minutes ticked by. Tivana seemed to deflate as well when the hand struck half past two, that was when we both realized that was it. They weren't coming, I felt so much betrayal and yet, I couldn't be mad at them. Maybe it was for our own good.

Tivana and I trudged back upstairs to our room, throwing our suitcases down on one of the beds and taking over the other.

T curled up into a ball, pressed against me, her shoulders shaking, sniffles escaping her mouth every now and then. I rubbed her back, and stroked her hair, lullying her to sleep even though the idea at being left with my thoughts frightened me.

Tivana eventually drifted off, and my mind started wandering. I couldn't even tell how long I had been left to my thoughts, getting lost and not falling back into reality eventually, like I usually do. This time I had fallen so deep that T had to shake me back in awareness.

I sat up stiffly, blinking as everything was so out of focus, and blurry. "E, are you okay? You weren't responding to me; I'm scared."

I swallowed, my throat feeling dry, "Sorry, I just, kind of fell."

She looked apologetic, "I didn't mean to leave you like that." I shook my head at her.

"It's fine, anyways, what's up?" She looked away from me, her gaze locked on the door of our room.

"They're here." This time I jerked forward.

"What!" Her eyes widened and she covered my mouth before speaking in a rushed tone.

"I woke up and heard a loud noise so I peeked outside and I saw them, they were talking to Mrs. Cainber, but I couldn't hear what." I looked down at my fingers, they're here again, but why? It was almost, I paused to look at the clock in the room, six o'clock. They were supposed to be here four hours ago and now they're here. I couldn't understand why.

I looked back up at T to see her gazing at the door in longing, and deep in her eyes had shone hope. I didn't say anything and only wrapped myself around Tivana, my thoughts drifting back into my mind.

We both jolted in surprise when there was a knock at our door. The person had knocked three times, loud, but patient, and seemed to wait for us to respond. I looked towards Tivana for guidance, but she only shrugged in return, not knowing what to do either.

"Evan, Tivana? We want to talk to you, please. We can explain, just please open the door." I distinguished the voice as Ashton's, I shook my head, not believing the worry detected in his voice.

They were here to probably tell us they don't want anything to do with us anymore. "Please, guys. We need to talk, it's not bad, I- just. I just don't know how to explain this to a door."

Michael's pleas were strong and clear through the solid door, and I couldn't help but hear a hint of desperation in his voice. Neither of us had moved since this whole ordeal has started, Tivana still rubbing circles into my back.

I heard some rustling before someone banged on the door harshly, this time, Tivana and I both didn't dare move. I heard the minutes tick by ever so slowly and loudly before Mrs. Cainber's voice rang through my ears. "If they don't want to be disturbed, then leave them. There are plenty other kids who would kill for their place. Otherwise you can wait until they run."

There was some more rustling, to which I hope were the boys leaving, but I had spoken too soon.

"Please open up guys, I know we messed up. But fuck. Please, we were coming I swear, but then Luke's girlfriend just happened and shit got ugly, we're sorry. So fucking sorry. Please."

I held my breath, before caving when I heard another voice speak, it was Luke, and he sounded tired and broken. "Please?"

I turned to T for reassurance before she stood up and gently turned the lock, trying to stay as quiet as possible. She returned back to her spot next to me as the door to our room was slowly pushed open. Ashton stepped in first, Michael trailing behind, the two still right in front of us from our place on the bed. Calum came in and sat the chair by the window, looking out at the view. Luke followed behind last, he looked so vulnerable and broken.

The six of us sat in silence, not a single one daring to break the tense before Michael crashed. "We were driving here, and fuck we were early because we were so god damn excited, but then Arzaylea, Luke's girlfriend, I don't know, but they had gotten into an argument. And then so much shit happened and by the time we resolved everything, it was when we realized that we fucking left you guys here!"

Michael growled in frustration, pulling on his hair frantically. Tivana, who was sat closest to the edge, took Michael's hand in hers and started playing with his fingers, stopping all motions of hair pulling. I watched as Michael looked at T with so much fond and love, I turned to Ashton to see him looking at me the same way before I slid down from my seat and hugged him.

I don't know if it was his pleading eyes, or how much vulnerability they held, but I felt inclined to draw it away. The four of us stayed in our embrace for a second longer before Ashton pulled my face back.

"We're sorry we forgot about you. You guys already mean the world to us," Ashton paused as he moved to wipe off my tears that had started collecting without my knowing before continuing. "But it would be an honor to be able to take you guys home with us and call you ours, will you?"

I didn't say anything, and only stood up from Ashton's arms to pull Luke into a hug. He wrapped his pale arms around me, running a soothing hand down my back, as I felt his body shaking too, and looked up to see him crying. He gave me a painful smile before pulling back into his chest, letting me soak his shirt with my tears.

I looked over Luke's broad shoulder to find the other three boys huddled around Tivana, hugging her and soothing her cries. Our eyes met for the briefest moments and we exchanged a smile, maybe things will go our way for once.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope it wasn't that bad, I don't know yet if I'm going to continue this so leave comments or something if you guys want more. And also don't fret, True Mates is still my priority even though I barely started it, but I just thought I'd get this out of the way.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter & Instagram @infinitelyxtori and check out my Wattpad @BrokenPromises4U and maybe if you have time my Fanfic @The Daughter of Night !
> 
> Till Next Time! xXx


End file.
